A maid in America
by Hetalia-und-guns
Summary: AU Smut. Sollux wants Karkat in a maid's outfit. Karkat is very OOC.


**Warning: Yaoi, buttsmex, and cursing. MAJOR FUCKING OOC.**

**_EDIT/ 9/1/2012_ I understand how occ I made Karkat, alright? That was back when I was just getting into Homestuck and was a huge "OFGM KK IS AN UKE!" kind of person.**

**Will Probably be deleted soon. Mostly because it's the biggest piece of shit I've ever written.**

**Carry on if you want.**

**Started: 10:28 PM April 17, 2012,**

"H-hey Sol..." A very shy and timid voice called from behind the bathroom door.

"Yeth, KK?"

"D-do I really have to w-wear this..?"

"Yesh KK~ " Sollux smirked, a hidden tone in his voice.

"..."

"KK DON'T HIT THE DOOR! "

"FUCK OFF AND LET ME OUTTA THIS STUPID THING! "

"Pleath KK, juth let me thee? " Sollux voice was timid.

"D-don't make that weakass voice you...jerk head "

"Thorry KK.."

"UGH! Fine, I'll freakin' wear it "

After a few minutes the bathroom doors lock clicked and slowly the door was pulled open and there stood Sollux's adorable, crabby lover.

Karkat was wearing a light red maids outfit. A small white apron tied from the back and knee length socks. Wearing spiffy black shoes with a small heel. The sleeves were puffy and frilly, even the end hem of the dress was frilly. The neckline, surprisingly, wasn't very low and showed the collar shirt that was topped off with a silk honey yellow ribbon.

"S-STOP STARING AT ME! " Karkat's face turned red, shaming the red that colored the outfit.

"KK...Wow..." Sollux stared at the beet red boy. "You look...very...cute.."

Karkat turned redder, if that was even possible. "B-boy's are NOT cute..."

"But you are KK~" Sollux walked forward, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist and then pulling him close. He placed a small kiss to Karkat's forehead. "You're always cute, KK "

"S-shut up lispey..." Karkat looked away, trying to hide his shy smile.

Sollux grinned, kissing the corner of Karkat's mouth.

"KK...Can we...?" Sollux titled his head.

"I-i guess...I mean- " He was silenced by lips. He moaned softly as a skilled tongue wormed its way into his mouth.

The faint taste of honey entered Karkat's mouth, while a faint taste of cherries entered Sollux's.

Both moaned.

"S-sol..."Karkat managed to say through pants.

"KK..." Sollux nuzzled Karkat's covered neck, and slowly pulled at the ribbon. It untied and slid down as Sollux began nipping at his lovers neck.

Karkat moaned softly.

"KK, you thound tho thexy when you do that " Karkat turned his head, unknowingly giving Sollux more access to his neck.

Sollux smirked and latched his mouth against Karkat's throat and started sucking. Running his left hand down Karkat's back and his right hand held onto the Cancer's waist.

Karkat's arms flexed around Sollux's neck as a reflex, his leg tried to wrap itself against Sollux's waist.

Sollux snicked at his lover, before running his hand down from Karkat's back to his rear. Giving a gentle squeeze.

"S-Sooool~ " Karkat moaned softly, his head back fell back. Hitting the wall with a thud.

Neither cared, nor did either notice.

"KK.."

"W-what? "

"I love you..."

"I know Sol, you say this every time "

"Becauthe itth true!"

"Just shut up Sol...and...you know..." Karkat looked away, his face drawn into an awkward expression.

Sollux gave him a look "You're sure you want to?" Karkat simply nodded.

Sollux grinned, picking up Karkat and holding him bridal style. Karkat let out a small shriek and quickly wrapped his arm around Sollux's neck.

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE!"

"You would be a lot cuter If you were quieter " Sollux pushed his mouth against Karkat's, before laying Karkat down on their bed.

Sollux carefully climbed on top of Karkat and began running his hand through Karkat's hair. Karkat closed his eyes and leaned forward, encouraging Sollux to continue his ministrations.

"Sol...will you hurry up?" Sollux smiled, licking and nipping at Karkat's neck.

"Ath you with, KK " Sollux slipped a hand behind his lover, carefully untying the cute little apron.

"Move your slow ass!"

"Fine fine! Geez..." Sollux rolled his eyes, as he began stripping his lover of the unneeded maid's outfit.

He slid his hand under Karkat again, kneading the flesh of his rear. Karkat opened his mouth in a silent moan as a pink flush sprinkled his cheeks.

Sollux moved his head down to one of Karkat's nipples, sucking and licking one while his other hand went up to play with the other. Earning a loud moan.

Sollux snickered, moving his hand to Karkat's member and stroking it.

"Ngh..."Karkat bit his lip to keep from making any noises.

"KK, don't hold your thoundth in, let them out~" Sollux, leaned forward, brushing his lips against Karkat's forehead.

Karkat did just that, moaning loudly as Sollux played with his erection.

"S-sol~" Karkat whimpered, tears budding in his eyes and Sollux played with both his erection, and his nipples.

The pleasure was over whelming for him.

"KK thtop thcurming "

"I-it's weird! " Karkat mumbled.

"KK...We've done this several times though..."Sollux gave the younger German a soft look "...You still...?"

"Shut up."

"KK...you know I would never hurt you..."

"I know that stupid..." Karkat snorted, rolling his eyes. " Can we just...continue? "

"Jeez KK...tho demanding " Sollux smirked, sitting back on his haunches, using his legs as a leverage as to not squish his lover, but heavy enough were the little sneak couldn't gain dominance. He slowly pulled off his glasses, revealing his light blue left eye, and light brown right eye. He set the piece of eye-wear on the bed side table gently, as if they were made of very fragile glass

Karkat rolled his eyes, leaning himself forward to get to Sollux's mouth.

A gentle kiss was thus shared between the two. Before it became to much for either of them, Sollux began running his hand's over Karkat chest.

Tracing the the curves of his waist and hips, before sliding his hands inside the end of the maid's outfit. Gently caressing the soft inner thigh of Karkat.

With pure submission, Karkat let Sollux slowly slide his black boxers with little crabs on them, off.

Sollux thew them off into a dark corner, before rounding on Karkat. A mouth was pressed to his neck, sucking and nipping at Karkat's throat, as said man was squirming and moaning.

Sollux snaked his hand to Karkat's erection again, stroking and playing with it. Karkat let out a particularly loud moan, causing Sollux's pants to grow tighter than they already were.

Sollux felt a light pressure against his crotch, said pressure was rough and obviously Karkat's hand._( ..unless there was someone else in the room that wanted Sollux. )_ He looked at Karkat, a dark red flush on his cheeks.

A grin on his lips as he grabbed a small bottle of lube and started coating his index, middle, and ring finger.

Karkat's eyes were turned into little slits filled with lust. His mouth slightly open.

"You ready, KK?" Karkat nodded, looking dazed.

Sollux slid off of Karkat's stomach and to his legs, carefully and gently, the Gemini lifted the Cancers legs to his shoulders.

Sollux carefully pushed one finger into Karkat's entrance, Karkat bit his lip while clenching his eyes shut. A bright red flush on his face.

"N-ngh..." Karkat squeaked as another finger entered him, tears welled up in his eyes as Sollux began scissoring.

"It'th okay KK, the pain will path in a few thecondth"Sollux placed a feather light kiss to Karkat's inner thigh.

"I-i kno-" Karkat moaned loudly as Sollux's fingers brushed against that wonderful, pleasure filling spot.

He let out an almost shriek like moan.

"Found it KK "

"S-someh-how I c-could t-tell " Karkat mumble, his head lolling as Sollux pushed in a third finger.

He moaned in pleasure as three individual fingers poked and prodded his sweet spot. Sollux's erection hardened as Karkat moaned.

"Geez KK..." Sollux mumbled "Y-you're very thexy when you moan "

"S-shut up fuckass " Karkat snarled, a sharp, but very ineffective glare on his face.

Sollux smirked, before pulling his fingers out from Karkat's entrance and lined himself up with Karkat. " You ready ?" Sollux mumbled, avoiding words with an "S" in them.

Karkat nodded, before closing his eyes and laying his head back. Awaiting the penetration of Sollux's member in his entrance.

Slowly, Sollux pushed in, watching Karkat's face like a hawk as he waited for Karkat to adjust to his length.

In under very few seconds Karkat's face had changed from relaxed, to pain, to pleasure to absolute _bliss_.

"S-soool~ M-move~" Karkat moaned, his nails digging into Sollux's shoulder blades from the simple feel of being uncomfortably full.

Sollux complied, and began thrusting as gently as he could. Karkat moved along with Sollux.

Together, they created a pace that they both liked. That was, until Sollux got bored with the slow pace, and began thrusting harder.

"N-ngh..Sol " Karkat bit his lip, trying to force away the pain of being thrusted into.

"Thoory KK "

"I-it's okay...it just kinda hurts..."

Sollux placed a soft kiss on Karkat's forehead, causing his erection to go a little deeper into Karkat.

Karkat moaned loudly as Sollux's erection hit his sweet spot, lightly but harder when he moved.

Soon, the two began going at such a pace, that Karkat's eyes were welling up with tears that Sollux could not wipe away.

After erratic thrusts and gasps and moans, Karkat released himself, Sollux himself after Karkat clenched around him.

Sollux pulled out of Karkat, flopping onto his side, wrapping his arms around his lover. Who intern curled into Sollux's chest, slowly, but as comfortable as he could get.

"I love you KK " Sollux whispered, pressing his lips to Karkat's red and sweat drenched forehead.

"I should know by now, Sollux " Karkat mumbled back, a small smile on his face. "But, I love you too...fuckass..." Sollux pulled Karkat closer, before falling asleep.

Karkat sighed softly, before closing his eyes.

But, before he could get himself into dreamland, an almost funny sentence popped into his head.

"I guess I really am a maid in America "

**Finished: 10:50 PM May 10, 2012,**

**Wow...**

**Anyway..I won't be able to look this over to make sure I corrected everything thing...so...ya' know tell me if you spot something~!**

**Oh..and I'm writing a JakeXDirk and an EquiusXNepeta next :D**

**Anyway, night~**

**-Ray**


End file.
